


Good Vibrations

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Is there a better feeling in the world than holding somebody you love.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 168 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> Thank you all who read my stories each and every day. Seeing so many of the same names pop up in the kudo's is a joy.  
> My depression right now is hell, and writing these stories each day, enjoying these characters, setting up new situations, is the only thing preventing my mind from completely unraveling.  
> So please keep supporting me, read, enjoy, comment, go to [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to find what else I do (try the trinkets), but above all blessed be. :}

Victor looks down at Yuury snuggled in his arms, completely dead to the world in the bed they share. He won't wake up for at least an other hour, and Victor is going to use that time enjoying him sleep. He rubs his nose in the dark tresses that have grown longer than they were before, getting some grumbling sound of approval. It's odd though as Victor was never really comfortable with somebody in his bed other than Makkachin. 

Almost as if they know he's thinking about them, do they jump on the bed snuggling up against Yuuri's back. Victor reaches out and ruffles his hand through the dog's fur. They have been Victor's confidant for so long. Being there every time Victor really needed to wrap his arms around something warm before sleeping. Always there when he needed the comfort when he thought he was alone. 

He thinks back to when he had just gotten Makka, this rambunctious little poodle pup that had stolen his heart the moment he had laid eyes on them. He had gotten yelled at that a dog would be a too big of a responsibility for him. That he should give the dog to people who could take better care of them. Makka had felt his pain and had crawled in his bed that night even though he had been told to make certain the dog would know where their bed was. 

Well after that night, in Victor's arms was where Makka would sleep most of the time. Giving him the love and comfort he needed. Plus it turned out that Makka loved him enough to never really blame him for being away so often. Even though he tried to take them with him as often as possible, making certain they had all the papers needed to travel to any country had a competition if he thought he would need them there. 

Till this day he is happy he had them cleared for Japan in case he wanted them there for the World final back then. It saved so much time when he uprooted his life and went to get Yuuri in Hasetsu. Makka helped them break the ice so much faster. Knowing how much he needed the other man. 

Still, he also recalls the nights in Hasetsu that he needed Makka above all else to comfort him. The nights he thought Yuuri did not want him. That the love he felt was all in his head. That his arms would be empty because the one person he wanted in them at the time wasn't interested anymore.

Interested like he had been during that dance at the banquet. Was it then? When Yuuri held him in his arms during the dance, or was it that moment just before he challenged Chris to a dance off on a pole. Victor doesn't know. All he knows was that when he had entered his hotel room that night he had taken hold of Makka and for the first time in years it had not been enough.

For the first time he needed more than his beloved pet. And it had scared him. Scared him enough to not seek contact. How different would everything have been if he had. If he had picked up the next day and contacted Yuuri. He would have known at once that the other one didn't remember anything. He would have known how he was doing at his Nationals instead of finding out via via that he bombed them and hadn't qualified for anything after that.

In all honesty he hadn't taken Makka to the Worlds back then for the same reason he hadn't taken Yuuri to his room in Sochi. At that moment the thought of having a man in his arms and Makka in the same room just felt wrong. Like he was mixing things that didn't belong together. 

Yet here they are and he can say with all honesty that most nights Makka is snuggled right next to one of them. Giving as much comfort to Yuuri as they had always given to Victor. He might have had them since they were a puppy, but he knows that Yuuri has as much room in Makka's heart as he does. A thought that he always thought would make him feel bad, but instead he couldn't be happier. 

Those mornings though when he would wake up in Hasetsu and Makka wasn't there and he would find them in bed with Yuuri. All snuggled up in his arms. Well those were hard as well. Thinking his beloved Makka had replaced him, was punishing him for all those times he had abandoned them to skate. Still it had not taken him long to realize it was just Makka's nature to love what Victor loved. So of course they had loved Yuuri as much as they did.

The first time Yuuri had slept in the same bed as Victor Makka had lied between them. Victor had worried about that. Wondering why Makka had done such a thing, but once he and Yuuri had grown closer and started to sleep together, in each others arms, Yuuri had confessed that he would have freaked out if they had snuggled together and having Makka there had made him relax enough to actually enjoy the experience. 

Afterwards Victor had made it his mission to make Yuuri always feel relaxed enough to sleep in Victor's arms. He wants Yuuri to want to be in his arms, in his bed and know that he is safe and treasured. He had never wanted that with anyone else, never wanted his arms filled with anyone but Makka. 

He kisses the top of Yuuri's head making Yuuri snuggle in closer and let out a contented sigh. Yeah, this is right were Victor wants his arms to be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Any comment is greatly appreciated, even one as simple as a smiley will make my day. :}


End file.
